The Demon of Chaos: Warrior of The End
by Heaven's Death
Summary: A Teenage boy is forever bonded with Demonic power, destined to destroy all that plagues the world.
1. Shadows of The Future

Note: This fanfic is based upon the duel monster card, Guardian Baou and myself in the story as opposed to Yugi and other characters within it. This is my first fanfic so take it easy.  
  
Prologue  
  
Long ago in the ancient land of Egypt, in the time of myth and legend lay a prophecy. This lore left a hope that there would be one to settle unrest in a time of war. There would be one pure soul who could wield the power of Light, Wind, Water, Fire, Earth and Darkness. There would be one that would be the Champion of the people and put to an end to all evil.... In all of Egypt... and the entire world...  
  
"I beseech you, oh Great Pharaoh, please come to address your people," said Shalmar." As your high priest, I cannot help but acknowledge that gods of Egypt will be furious that you've turned your back upon your own people..."  
  
"... Simply because I deny this myth and refuse to believe in it," The Pharaoh quipped sardonically, "then you must be a bigger fool than I thought you were. Your job, Shalmar is to appease the gods and keep Egypt and all of her inhabitants from being sacrificed to their rage, not to urge me to bring about an actual search for a man to champion the people and fulfill some childish story. So Shalmar, if you do not have anything that is worth hearing. Leave me at once!"  
  
"Oh Great Pharaoh, this is the will of the gods. They desire a champion to protect not only the people, but to protect you as well, for you too, are a god and are their representative on earth. It would be in the best of interest, Great Pharaoh...."  
  
"...It would be in the best of interest that you don't incur my wrath and face punishment of the most infernal design. I am a god and it is not my will. Do I not rule this Kingdom fairly? Are not the needs of my people met? Are not the slaves bringing the Empire of Egypt to its glorious height? Then there will be no need for a champion, as he will be one to try and take my throne. I bid thee good day and seek my face no more, lest you face a fate worse than death."  
  
"My Pharaoh..."  
  
"Go now Shalmar, before my wrath sets down upon thee." This was as the Pharaoh commanded. "Guard, escort him back to the temple of Amun-Ra" the Pharaoh commanded, "and be sure no one hears of this..."  
  
...So that it was, Shalmar was sent back to the temple. Along the way, Shalmar had fainted into the hot desert sun. However, this was no coincidence. The gods had caused it in order to commune with Shalmar. The great Amun-Ra, Nut, goddess of the Wind, Geb, the god of the Earth, Thoth, the god of wisdom, Sekhmet, goddess of revenge and destruction and Osiris, king of the underworld appeared. They brought a word of encouragement. The message was simple, in your life, the champion should not appear, and he shall come in a time beyond your time. You should not see his face lest darkness covers the land and he should arise to protect those who will be in danger. The soul is a dark and mysterious but a pure and holy one. He will be the one to punish the leaders of evil causes and set those who would dare cause unrest in life. Shalmar, the high priest, we entrust this knowledge unto thee. Tell not your Pharaoh as he will take thy life. Be steadfast and of good courage, for soon the Pharaoh shall persecute those who believe in the prophecy. And I will punish him for it.  
  
Then as Shalmar awoke to see that he was safe and sound, back in the walls of temple. His first instinct was to write all that he had seen. And so he did, but the times had changed. The Pharaoh had grown cruel and cold- hearted. He terrorized his people and searched the temples for Shalmar. He found within the room of Shalmar's, a diary. When the Pharaoh read the words, he cried out and ordered Shalmar to die an excruciating death. Upon date of execution, Shalmar prayed for Osiris to save him, but Osiris would not come. As knife inched closer to his belly, Shalmar asked of one request, to be buried in Hammunaptra, where he may under the eyes of Osiris be buried. As the knife ripped into his chest and blood spouting out of his chest and filling his mouth, he saw the face of the champion and knew when the time would come for him to come forth and defend the world against those like his Pharaoh. And as the Axe came down, and as he began to cross into the land of the dead, he saw the light of Amun-Ra and knew that the Pharaoh shall join him in the land of the dead and be punished for what he has done.  
  
So as Shalmar journeyed through the caverns of the underworld, He tried look into the annals of time and saw that the world will be threatened again. However, when he reached the gates and met face to face with the god Anubis, he knew that he had much to fear, but not because of his fate, but the fate of the world. So as he was found to be pure of heart, Anubis knew what troubled him. "Go and see Osiris for a request. He may grant you what you seek."  
  
As Shalmar coursed the annals of the underworld, he looked back and saw the Pharaoh was heavy hearted and his heart had been devoured by a demon. Shalmar turned away, knowing the Pharaoh would be soon punished and made to watch his pain. When Shalmar asked the Great King of the Underworld to know what will become Egypt and the world. "High Priest, watch and wait, for soon your land will be oppressed no longer." So Egypt went through many changes. It was in many wars and conquered and re-conquered by many. And when Egypt fought free, she still was imprisoned somehow, some way, but as they watch, the world once again will be in peril and life shall be threatened again. 


	2. The Time has Come to go to my Destiny

"Mike, duel me," said Kimo.  
  
Of all my friends, I really can't figure out why he is just so annoying. I mean really, he's an ok friend but that annoyance can really urk one's nerve. God, can't this kid get a clue.  
  
"C'mon Mike, let's duel! Don't be scared!"  
  
"Shut up, Kimo!" I said, "I would like to eat my breakfast." It is just tough to be me. Let me give you a brief synopsis. I'm Mike! I am your very unusual teenage kid. I'm 16 years old and I live in New York City. I am, and without a doubt a dark and mysterious soul. I play the game Yugi-Oh! Duel Monsters and my preferred type of monster is fiend, better known by its Japanese translation as demon. I stand at 5'10" tall and weigh in at 200 lbs. even. I have a bad temper but I am usually a calm and very collected person to deal with. Ok, why am I telling you my life's story? Back to the mix.  
  
"Are you going to play or not, Mike?"  
  
"Alright, alright! I'll play but only after I open my new booster pack... Hmmm.... I drew a Guardian Baou. This nifty little number can be my luck charm. Ok let's play..."  
  
"You know, I had the strangest dream the other night, and somehow this card was in it."  
  
"What card?"  
  
"Gaurdian Baou."  
  
"You are just making this up."  
  
"No, seriously. Let me tell you the story. I was in Egypt and a man mysteriously appeared. He told me to follow him to an ancient temple. I was unable to refuse the invitation, but I could feel that I was in no danger. So as I traveled for what seemed to be an eternity, I saw my life flash. When I finally reached the temple, I stared into the sky to see the top of it. It bore the symbol of Osiris. At once, I grew terrified as I enter the temple but I was told not to fear. As I enter deep within the temple I noticed an ancient prophecy. It read 'A soul come to pass through walls and souls of the fallen shall be heard. If this man can commune with the dead and not be corrupted, if he can commune with the evil in man and still remain unchanged, then he shall ascend. When I arrived into the chamber, men surrounded me. Then a man chanted  
  
" Anubis, Osiris, please heed my call  
  
See now a man who comes to fulfill a prophecy"  
  
Suddenly, the ground shook and the air became a deathly green. The gods appeared.  
  
'What manner brings you here? Have you come to claim such power that only Amun-Ra and I can bestow?'  
  
'Yes, I have come, because my soul hath brought me.'  
  
'Then, if you can open my gates, then I shall let you take the challenge'  
  
Suddenly my hands we clasped and a knife slashed my palm. As the blood dropped to floor below, an eerie green and red glow lit the floor.  
  
' You can open my gate! Then perhaps you are ready to take the challenge. In six suns, you receive the opportunity to attain this in your physical body."  
  
Then I woke up...  
  
"Your really funny, Mike"  
  
" No, I actually dream this, see this is where.... Oh my god! The marks, there here in my palms...  
  
" You probably..."  
  
"I didn't slash my own palms you twit! This felt real and it may happen."  
  
So as it may be, I left it alone, but every night for five nights, I had dreamed of all things that this had brought me. I dared to tell no one of my dream, because your mom would think of sending you to get a check up from the neck up. So I never tried to analyze it, I only dismissed the idea, so that may continue to be a young man. On the six day, coming home, I got a call on my cell. It was my mother  
  
" Michael, I have some good news. "  
  
"What is it, mom?"  
  
"Wait until you get home. I'll expect you here in the next hour."  
  
'OK, I'll see you when I get there."  
  
................... So I as I traveled home, I wondered what this could be and what it means. But when I got home, nothing could prepare me for all of this suffering I would soon face.  
  
"Mike, you've won a trip!"  
  
"To where, may I ask?"  
  
"To glorious Egypt!"  
  
After hearing that, I felt that this was not real and I was only dreaming. But to my surprise, I was not.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you..."  
  
I'm fine mom. Just peachy!"  
  
Little did I know that through all of this, this could be the end to it. Or a new beginning... 


	3. My Time is here and so am I

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I own some of the characters.   
  


* * *

  
"What do you mean, 'just peachy?"  
  
"Nothing, I just had a rather rough day. What time does my flight leave?"  
  
"Your flight leaves at tonight at 6:06 PM."  
  
What a coincidence this is. It is the sixth day of the sixth month of the year and I leave here at 6:06. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear something demonic would go on tonight.  
  
"Good, then I should get to packing. It is three o'clock. I ought to pack."  
  
"I've already packed your bags, Mike."  
  
".... Thanks! Mom!"  
  
So I went through my usual travel pretenses. Before I left, the woman of my dreams had called.  
  
"So I heard you were leaving on vacation, Mike."  
  
"Yeah, just me though."  
  
"Promise me you won't fall for any girl over there."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"..."  
  
"Ok! I promise."  
  
"Be safe. I love you"  
  
"I love you too. I'll call when I land."  
  
"Please do, don't forget to call home."  
  
"Don't remind me, but I will."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Buh-bye."  
  
So that was the last time I would ever talk to her like I am. If I'd got the opportunity, she may have never thought to love me as she did once before. Perhaps, that wasn't for me to make such a call. So at 4 PM, I left for JFK international airport. I hoped my family and friends and my future wife kept me in their prayers. But believe you me, I'd need every last one.  
  
*Announcer* "Now boarding flight 667 to Egypt at Gate 66. I repeat 'Now boarding flight 667 to Egypt at Gate 66."  
  
So I am standing by the gate and noticing a whole bunch of people and the fact that six is a very popular number when...  
  
"Is that Mike? He is one of the world's greatest duelist and he's here!"  
  
"What da hell..."  
  
"Mike, can I have your autograph? You're the best fiend duelist ever!"  
  
"I guess... Sure why not?"  
  
So I gave the children my autograph but I noticed a slender lady watching. Covered in a lot cloth, I'd swear she dressed as if she were an ancient Egyptian. I got on the flight anyway. Getting to my first class seat, I buckled myself in, and said my prayers. In the wake of 911, I've always prayed for the lost when I got on the flights. Soon, those prayers would be for me. But the strangest thing had happened. The woman at the gate... she's sitting behind me! But I guess it is just coincidence. Anyway...  
  
*Captain* "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard Delta Airlines! We are so glad to have you fly with us. We as that you please remain seated during take off and enjoy your flight."  
  
Good! I can finally leave here. Wait, I'm supposed to feel...  
  
"...Fear? It is only natural to be afraid of one's destiny, Michael. The key is to embrace it."  
  
"Who the hell are you and why do you know my name?"  
  
"Who am I? I am an admirer of sorts. You may call me Isis. I know you because I am your guardian."  
  
"My what?!"  
  
"Your Guardian. You know, the people that protect the important people."  
  
"Ok, I'm officially lost."  
  
"All in time, Michael. Rest now. We have many hours ahead."  
  
" Whose we? I thought this was a solo mission?"  
  
"Key word in that question, 'Thought.' Get used to me being around. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
After all that, I was just too tired to argue further. So I rested. But when I woke up, she had me in her arms and stroked my cornrows. I glanced through narrowly opened eyes and I knew she felt for me. But guardians were never to fall in love with the guarded. As soon as I came to, I was met with kisses. I promised my girl I'd never fall for another, but this was nothing compare to just falling.  
  
*Announcer* " We will be arriving in 15 minutes. Please gather all carry-on luggage and please fasten yourselves to your seats. Thank you for flying with Delta Airlines.  
  
"Isis, where will we be going?"  
  
"We will stay at my home in the eastern part of Cairo, away from the laws of Islam."  
  
"And what becomes of..."  
  
" If anything happens between us, then it should happen because it was decreed to."  
  
So I arrived in Cairo. Now what is to happen? New beginning has ended and a new end has begun! 


	4. Now, the fun begins Or Does it End?

Having now landed in Egypt, I figured things could never be more strange than what I just been through on the plane. Just then, my cell phone started ringing. It turned out that is just a dialed number. So I hailed a cab but Isis stopped me. I had no I idea she was so old-fashioned in her mannerisms. Geez, who'd thought life look this way in the Middle East.  
  
"I really don't think that we'll get to East Cairo by a cab, Michael."  
  
"Then how else are we supposed to get there?"  
  
"By camel, of course. How else are we getting there, silly?"  
  
"You can't be serious Isis?"  
  
"."  
  
"You're Serious?! Awww. damn, Isis! Hold on, my phone is ringing."  
  
"Phone?"  
  
"Yes, Phone! As in cellular phone, Isis and I gotta take this call. *answers phone* Hello?"  
  
"Mike?"  
  
"Yes, who's speaking?"  
  
"This is Nicole. Where are you?"  
  
"To the point, I see. Not enough to ask whether I had a safe flight."  
  
"I was about to ask, I just wanted to know where you were."  
  
".And whom I'm with. Dammit girl! Don't you trust me?"  
  
"I do but I know how these women be, Mike. I just don't wanna lose you to them."  
  
"Trust me, you won't."  
  
*Mike, we must be going*  
  
"Who the hell is that? And why is she with you?  
  
"You need to calm your ass down and let me take care of this myself. She happened to be a guide if you will. I'll call you to keep up with you and don't use this as opportunity as to play around on me." "I would never."  
  
"Good. See you when I get home."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Michael, we must get to East Cairo by sundown and we have only 3 hours to get there."  
  
"Isis, how big IS Cairo?"  
  
"That is not important. What is important is."  
  
"How.big. is .Cairo?  
  
"700 miles across, my impetuous one. Shall we leave now?  
  
"Lead the way Isis and please make your best effort. If what you stress is true, then we must hurry."  
  
So it was then I knew the sense of urgency in her voice. I thought she really was afraid of being targeted after dark, but I think I'll find out later why she really wanted to get to East Cairo so badly. As the afternoon prayer call went out, we hurried something fierce. I went to get a camel and to my surprise, many never objected. I found it somewhat offensive but I got a camel for free. So Isis and I saddled up and headed east towards her home. I had my thoughts as to why I am really staying at her house, but I never really confirmed it. It was a late in the day when she and I switched positions (sorry for the play on words) and she took the lead. When we made it to her home, I took off my shoes, as it is the custom and entered her house. It was like entering a home, filled with all the modern conveniences but it had that ancient feel to it. She quickly prepared a meal for the two of use and drew a bath for me. I found this all strange, but I let it go, seeing how my friends would be envious of me. She then provided some entertainment for me and then let me go off to bed. But when I noticed, she lay right beside me. I really never knew where to begin, but I felt something out of the ordinary.  
  
"Isis, are you ok?"  
  
"Why do you ask, Mike?"  
  
"Well, we are sharing the same bed. Isn't that odd?"  
  
"It is a custom of our people. Does it make you."  
  
".Uncomfortable? No, I kind of like it. How long will we be here?" "We'll be here for a couple of days and then we shall leave for Northern Egypt."  
  
"Isis, tell me something. How would you treat me until I have completed my objective?"  
  
"I can only say this: 'I will treat you as I should. I'm to protect you and make sure you complete your objective. Outside of that, I'm free to do what I want. I think you know what I mean."  
  
"Yes, I do. But you know I have someone special in my life."  
  
"Michael, I want you to know this. If we will do anything that would otherwise compromise what you have with your girlfriend, then it because it was ordained before you were decreed the chosen one to accept this destiny. Other than that, I say we ought to leave this for another time.  
  
Going to bed with Isis is just something out of the ordinary for me. And as the morning hours came, I knew life was about change for the better. Or worse, probably. I finally realized that Isis fell in love with me. I just hoped that I could stay out of love with her, if I could make it back to America in time to do that. I lay beside Isis, wondering whether to tell her I know of her feelings, or to just engage her feelings with my own. Just simply, never make it known at all. But while I slept so close to Isis, another vision hit me  
  
I was in the temple, bleeding and the gate opened. The gods of Egypt spoke to me and bid me to enter. My wounds healed and I was sucked into the portal deep below the temple. When I looked up, I saw myself in the realm of the dead. Anubis looked upon me. He said unto me "Soon, a life shall change and true love shall be made plain by a bleeding heart. Yours! And he stabbed me in the chest.  
  
".No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Michael, are you Ok?"  
  
"I had a."  
  
"Vision, yes I know. I felt and saw the same thing. The gods have decreed for us to leave soon."  
  
"I'm just mortified!"  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine. If anything, I'll be there and help you as I am suppose to."  
  
So now I wake up with a fear to go on. And now a terror should descend.. And My fate is intertwined with it. The end has ended. The tragedy begins. 


	5. Entering a new era

Just to remind you, I don't own YGO, but I own some of the characters found here in the story. **********************************************************************  
  
So after standing out in the sun to watch the sunrise after such a horrid dream, I was totally clueless about what was going to happen to me. I after all had the mysterious Isis to worry about and I never knew that more things could be added to the list of my greatest worries and thoughts. Given that, I guess it couldn't possibly worse.  
  
"Good Morning, Isis. I guess you had a good night's rest."  
  
"Next to you, who wouldn't?"  
  
"...Whuh?"  
  
"Nothing, Nothing! *Blushes and giggles innocently* So what are we to do this morning?"  
  
"I guess, we should have breakfast. But first I'd like a match. Duel Monsters if you're up to it."  
  
"Ok, but I warn you, I won't go easy."  
  
".... *In a demon's voice* Neither will I!"  
  
*Shouts at the same time* "Duel"  
  
Of course, Isis also had some gear left over from Kaiba Seto's Battle City Tournament.  
  
"I'll go first, Michael. I play Luminous Spark, which will increase all light attribute creatures by 500 and decrease the defense by 400. Next, I'll play Dunames Dark Witch in Attack mode."  
  
"Ok, my move. I'll relieve your field with this, my own... I play Lair of Ten Thousand Demons. It is plainly simple, It works as a sanctuary for all demon monsters, but its latent powers have yet to be revealed. Next I set two cards face down and play Demon Soldier in attack mode. Demon Soldier, attack Dunames Dark Witch with Chaos saber attack!  
  
8000-7900  
  
Your move."  
  
"Gladly! I play Thunderbolt, which will destroy all of your monsters...  
  
"... I counter with Imperial Decree." "Hmm... I'll put two more cards face down and Play Thunder Nyan-Nyan in Attack mode. Thunder Nyan-Nyan attack!"  
  
"They'll cancel out, Isis!"  
  
"Yes, I know..."  
  
"...But then again, I activate Magic Cylinder!"  
  
8000-6000  
  
"It's my move! I summoned Genocide Demon King in Attack Mode! Now I play Theft! I choose to steal Thunder Nyan-Nyan!"  
  
"She'll be destroyed..."  
  
"I was counting on that. Now I play, Gryphon's Feather Sweep. For every card destroyed, you lose 300 life points. So you lost 900.  
  
8000-5100  
  
Now Demon Soldier Attack!  
  
8000-3800  
  
Genocide Demon King, attack with Sword of Demonic Lightning now!  
  
8000-800  
  
Your move Isis."  
  
*Self thought* "He is no doubt the chosen one, but I should be able to thrash him. Why am I having difficulty defeating him? After all, Light should defeat The Dark"  
  
"Mike, I surrender to you!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, now lets get some breakfast."  
  
"What shall we eat Isis?"  
  
'Something light. We'll eat some 'cereal', as you call it in America."  
  
"Ok, sure"  
  
So sitting down at breakfast, it became more prevalent that Isis was clearly interjecting herself beyond her guardian duties. But anyway, enough of my silly suspicions. I got to eat breakfast and enjoyed pretty much. I never could put away so much food in stomach so early in the morning. Good Eating! I guess about that time, it was maybe about 4 am EST (hey, I'm no time zone whiz!) and we decided to leave. I always took the opportunity to look at Isis when she was looking at me (Ok, it may be a little redundant), or at least when she thought I wasn't looking at her. I could see that she felt something, and that made it uneasy for me at time. Anyway, we got moving as soon as we could and basically headed out for what appeared to be Sudan or not too far from it, on the hinges of Upper Egypt. That was... until I had this crazy feeling that something would come in and try to upset my destiny. We made it to an Oasis that night and Isis and I had bedded down in order to gain some rest. Luckily for me, I was hit with another vision, with Isis nearby to witness.  
  
I stood before the gates of the underworld, having been already stabbed by Anubis.  
  
"You are the chosen one, for your heart is pure, but your soul is dark and dank as a grave. Go into the grand ballroom and take up the scepter."  
  
So I did exactly that, I walked into the grand ballroom and picked up the scepter. But what happened next, I was never prepared for. I literally dropped into the 10th level of hell. I had no idea what I was about to see maybe my reality. I remember Todd McFarlane's Spawn cartoon, and realized that Al Simmons may have came back from Hell after being confined to it, but I felt it more in 1 minute than his miserable eternity in it.  
  
"So it is you, who hath come here?"  
  
"Ok, This is all some old bunch bullshit here so I gotta couple of questions to ask you if you don't mind answering them:  
  
Where in the Blue Hell am I?  
Who the Hell are you?  
Why am I here?"  
  
"To respond to your questions, mortal:  
Michael, you are in The Underworld.  
I am Osiris, King of the Underworld  
You have been called forth in this vision to be tested.  
  
I have brought these visions to you Michael, for a reason. It is because your soul can be the only one strong enough to wield the powers that will be bestowed upon you. Michael, there are many evils to be examined here. You, yourself are no exception, however, you shall save the world. I have laid before you a test. You must now go to the city of hell, in your folklore, you'll literally have to journey to Dante, here in the Underworld and sign the pact. I would be careful, because you may lose your soul and your very humanity on this. Now for you to reach the City of Dante, you must journey to the mouth of the Nile in Southern Egypt and recite this incantation.  
"Darkness upon this land, where Set was cast  
Show me the way to the Land of Revenge  
Light my Path to the City beyond the Underworld  
Bring me before the Cities of Hell  
Of the East and West  
South and North  
From all levels of Demon Ranks  
Open the Gates of Dante"  
  
From there, you'll know what to do."  
  
He was right, I knew exactly what to do! 


	6. The Era continues

Osiris: So it begins, great warrior. Shalmar: Yes, it is o great king. Osiris: You do know, that the author doesn't own Yugi-Oh! and any of its characters and monsters/spell/trap cards. He does own his characters and his events. Shalmar: Yes, oh great king. May we continue? Osiris: * Chuckling haughtily * Sure, we must! ==========================================================================  
  
After I met Osiris, I began to make my journey. Alone, as I always feared I would be, I now had to go to the Malboge, the eight circles of hell to gain what I needed to attain, My Destiny. But I would find it more difficult to pass through the life I would soon live afterward than going to hell. After traveling seven days, I realized I had reached the gates. I was but in the corner of the Nile at its mouth when I saw a black mass. I figured to practice the Incantation but I never knew that I would fall into hell. The incantation was:  
"Darkness upon this land, where Set was cast  
Show me the way to the Land of Revenge  
Light my Path to the City beyond the Underworld  
Bring me before the Cities of Hell  
Of the East and West  
South and North  
From all levels of Demon Ranks  
Open the Gates of Dante" And now I looked above to see the sky darken, the lightning twisting and the thunder roaring with burning land and scalding winds. A flame shot out of the earth and the earth widened to receive me. I thought to look for spirits to drag me in, but found none. Instead a voice a rang out... * In Satan's demonic voice * "You may enter." A pathway ascended. Not being sure, I walked anyway. When I reached the end of the path, I heard Earth Song, and I heard the souls cascading into hell, as if trapped by a vortex. I could see the terror in their eyes... ... * In Satan's demonic voice * "Enter the vortex." I knew for sure where I was. But I was too scared to go. I didn't think I could be free if I did. But as if from nowhere, I was pushed into the vortex. The souls tried to through me in, and I dragged them down. When I fell into hell, I saw the souls fall into the center of hell, awaiting the punishment they deserve. Little did I know, my fate could be worse than what theirs is. So I landed into The Malboge, and I observed the eight circles leading to the eight areas of hell...  
  
* In Satan's demonic voice * "Proceed to the Grand Ballroom."  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
* In Satan's demonic voice * "Enter NOW!." So I went. I met the hierarchy and happened to come across Astaroth and Asmodeus.  
  
*In a Demon's Voice* "So you are the chosen one. The great Satan wishes to meet you. This way."  
  
So I walked and saw things that would turn anyone white! I saw the horrid burning and most infernal torture ever. I saw the demons claw out of living souls, slowly shredding the flesh and muscle while the ever dominant stench of rotting, burning flesh and death hung over the air. I stared in horror as the warrior demon's violently raped Inspector Haga, Anzu Gardner, and Rex Raptor as baby demons clawed out their organs. The agony of a thousand Demons pressed their phallus into them pushing violently until they nearly ran them into strips of flesh. I was watching Ryou Bakura and Kaiba Seto violently tortured the demons they overtook with The Chopman. I nearly vomited and the flames singed everything.  
  
"Come On! We don't have all eternity."  
  
So I ran, choking down my vomit and hurrying along to what appeared to be a mountain of Skulls and Blood. When I got there, I had to climb a mountain of limbs of the living, doomed to hold up the palace and rot for eternity and wait the door with them.  
  
*Heavy Knocking*  
  
* In Satan's demonic voice * "You may enter."  
  
"My lord, Satan."  
  
"State your business and make it fast!"  
  
"We have brought the chosen one sir!'  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Michael..."  
  
"Yes, I remember you. You bear the name of my opponent in my war in Heaven. I know why you are here. You want to claim the powers set before you. You will have to prove yourself." 


	7. My life, forever changed: The Demon Ritu...

Satan: He is not able to leave his usual statement. I will leave it for him. Michael doesn't in anyway own YGO nor any of its components nor the rights to it.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"What do you mean, 'Prove myself?"  
  
* In a Demon's voice * "Who are you to question me?! * Transforms from Demon to Human * I have designated a trial for anyone who proclaims himself chosen. If you wish to leave, do so now at your own discretion. Otherwise, take the challenge."  
  
"What is it I have to do?"  
  
"You will have to perform one of your Duel monster Rituals. That ritual is the Pact with The Underworld. You will invoke it, and then you will know what you must do. Go now with Astaroth and Asmodeus to the Western Section of Hell. There is where you must start and end the ritual.  
  
"..."  
  
"...Unless you'd rather be trapped here in Hell. Now go!"  
  
So ... I left. Seeing how I didn't want to be trapped in Hell, there was no choice but to complete the ritual. So I grabbed my deck and walked throughout hell. I happened to see some fully degrading, yet interesting sights. The slow, delicate pain on Saddam Hussein's face was too priceless, as I watch the incubus violently rape him and the succubae slowly cut him into pieces, passing the blade through his flesh slowly, carving him like a turkey with his blood flowing and the stifled screaming coming forth from his lips. The pure terror in his eyes as the incubus violently thrusts his barbed phallus deep within his victim ran through to me and to the demons as delicious yet horrid pain. It was to the point of Sadism that I couldn't turn away. But my body began to change quickly and I had no more time to watch him suffer.  
  
Journeying deep with the caverns of Hell, I saw many beautiful creatures. Many of them tried to solicit me. I was brought up to know sleeping with demons was wrong, but Asmodeus and Astaroth encouraged my engagement in such illicit relations.  
  
"Come now Michael, I can sense the tensions of your flesh. Come and be with me."  
  
"I can't! This is wrong. I was..."  
  
But the succubus began to kiss me to quiet me and as if under a spell, I started to let go. Then sensual settings created much more than arousal. It was as if days had past and I was still into my erotic and lusty romp with this... demon whom is now known as Lillith, the first wife of Adam. The pleasure was too much. I knew they left me to enjoy this. Soon, they returned to catch her with me. All I can recall was a cry of pain and Lilith; beautiful Lilith no longer rode me. She instead now cowered behind a pillar, fearing them, hating them. They grabbed me violently and slapped me senseless. Then the dragged me on.  
  
About halfway to our destination, I came to.  
  
"Where...where's Lilith?"  
  
"She is being dealt with. I see you've enjoyed yourself..."  
  
"I've defiled myself by sleeping with her..."  
  
* Chuckles * "Nonsense! You only did what was in your nature. And by the look on your face I'd say you'd enjoyed yourself quite a bit. Now let's go."  
  
I kept walking and soon we made it to a temple.  
  
"Only you can go inside."  
  
"..."  
  
*Shoves me* "Move!"  
  
So I go inside. I saw a table with a paper. It told me to place the ritual in the center.  
  
*Places ritual in the center* "OK." *starts chanting for no reason * "E Cru in ak. Ci Cre u teun ak. Wec cru tet a pac cre-yalog. Ci yagk cre yagk mem a creo!  
  
The ground rumbles and chamber appears.  
  
* A voice sounds* "Enter it!"  
  
So I got in and soon it closed. A spike stabbed me slowly and the delicious, throbbing pain echoed up my arms and legs. The warm coursing blood poured freely from my and began to lose consciousness...  
  
"This is the end."  
  
*Call it now, the Demon of Chaos!* 


	8. Complete

Mike: It has been a while  
  
Isis: Yes it has been, but we have come back, and now it is time we have returned to tell this tale.  
  
Mike: Yes, but as always, I only own the events and the self-insert. I don't own YGO or any of its affiliated characters or monsters  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
I lay deep within this chamber, bleeding so wonderfully in pain; the sensual throbbing had caused within me a sickening, but pleasing arousal as I began to lose all forms of my mind, and my consciousness. In my last waking moments of life, I call the Demon by a Spanish tongue, not knowing what the words meant.  
  
"El Espíritu oscuro, yo lo llamo adelante ahora! El demonio dentro de tengo la oferta yo mismo como una nave, vengo y veo si soy digno de usted!"  
  
* Demon's voice * "Who dares awaken me with a blood sacrifice?! Only the chosen vessel can make this offering. Who are you?"  
  
"I... am... He ... who is ... chosen. I am... Michael..."  
  
"...Ah, Yes! Quickly, we must hurry. Recite this!  
  
* Recites in Italian. *  
  
"Dall'Oscurità che lega la mia mente e la mia anima insieme, mie giudico il guerriero su cui lotterò tutto che me oppongo. Sono l'apocalisse, per adesso e per sempre. L'Oscurità cadrà come un fuoco e su cui atterra, farà la mia caduta di giustizia come bene."  
  
The lightning began to twist in the sky and hell knew no fear until now. The changes that came about were indescribable. In that instant, my hair turned brown, almost like dried blood. My skin became a sensual brown, almost exotic and my eyes, a fiery red, as if a demon lived within me. I felt as if a fire burned within but cool waters covered me  
  
***********In the Grand Ballroom of Hell**********************  
  
"He has done it. He has accomplished what all have failed. Astaroth, bring him to me, that I may set upon him my charge."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
*************Back at the Temple*********************  
  
* Dual voice * "At last, I am complete. What has happened to me? I feel such a surge in power. I must test my ability out on someone. But who dares to defy my will now? For Such power can only given by one more powerful. But now, I feel the urge to test my power. *Starts to charge Shadow Attack* Wait, someone approaches! I must know who this being is! * Takes flight out of the temple* Astaroth, I should have known.  
  
"Master Satan has sent for you."  
  
"I know, but why I have you come."  
  
"To escort you to him."  
  
"Thanks, but I don't need an escort."  
  
"We'll see about that. Just because you gain such power doesn't mean you can stop the will of Master Satan."  
  
"Well, I kill you and find out."  
  
*Begins to attack Astaroth* "Ok, it's your funeral."  
  
************** "SHADOW BLADE"*****************  
  
"You think you can defeat me, young demon? So sad, you'll have to die so soon."  
  
"Enough, Astaroth!"  
  
"Asmodeus! Why are you here?!"  
  
"Satan knew this would come about. He has sent me to make sure the young demon won't kill you. Michael, come along, we have many things to accomplish. Maybe, you may run into Lilith again. I know you both had fun the last time you met. So come on, we must hurry. The gate will close soon (*fingers crossed behind the back*) and I don't want you left behind here.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"All you alright, Michael? You have been sleeping an awfully long time."  
  
"I'm fine Isis, but I had the weirdest dream. I felt as if I was in hell and I was in ritual of some sorts. I was stabbed...  
  
* Looks for the marks of the ritual * ... Oh my God! There here!"  
  
"What??? Are you ok?"  
  
"The ritual marks are here, Isis. I took this ritual in astral travel.... LOOK!"  
  
* Shows blood marks in Sand *  
  
"Oh my god, you have done it. Then our quest is in vain. We shall return home at once."  
  
*Demon's Voice* "No you shall not! His power has not reach its maximum. You must travel now to six cities in the world to obtain the power of every element decreed. You have already obtained the powers over Darkness. Now you must go and obtain the rest."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I guess this marks a whole journey Isis. We must now go and find the power that I need to complete my destiny.  
  
*Demon's Voice* "Michael, to access you magic, you must call Black before its name. Example: Black Lightning. You can only get more abilities as you acquire your new powers. Journey well, young Demon and find what it is you seek."  
  
"Demon???"  
  
"Isis, it is a long story." 


End file.
